Enamorandose por el Basquet
by ofheart
Summary: Ya subi el tercer y ultimo capitulo se trata exclusivamente del shikatema dejen sus criticas.
1. El capitan

Aquí les va una ff sobre Shikatema en un universo alterno espero que les guste

Los personajes le pertenecen a el genio Masashi Kishimoto

"los pensamientos en comillas"

-y el dialogo en guiones-

* * *

_**El capitan**_

Una tarde Ino estaba preparándose para salir a ver a su novio Sai que iba a practicar básquet, el ya era un reconocido deportista al igual que su equipo y muy pronto tenían un torneo por el cual sus entrenamientos se habían echo mas rigurosos.

El equipo estaba conformado por 12 personas pero los principales y mas reconocidos eran Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji y finalmente su capitán Shikamaru el aparte de ser el mejor, a lo que se refiere en básquet es muy inteligente y sabe formular estrategias lo que lo hace perfecto para el puesto de Capitán.

Hace tiempo Ino estaba encaprichada con Shikamaru pero este no le prestaba atención del modo que ella quería, la veía mas como una amiga, a pesar de eso Ino supero el encaprichamiento y se enamoro realmente de sai.

El problema de ir donde Sai era que no quería ir sola, en un principio tenia la intención de ir con Sakura pero ella ya tenia planes a si que estaba sola en esto. Se alisto lo mas que pudo (siempre exagerando su apariencia) y lista para partir ya en la calle vio a Temari comprando unas cosas y se le ocurrió llevarla a ella.

Pero la verdad que no eran muy amigas es mas a veces hasta se llevaban muy mal ya que eran todo lo opuesto, Ino siempre cuidando su figura haciendo dietas y Temari simplemente tenia buena figura por que le gustaban los deportes, Ino siempre maquillándose demás y Temari prefería lo natural claro que ella se veía hermosa así, siempre tuvieron sus disputas pero ahora ella era la ultima opción de Ino.

-Hola Temari como has estado?-mientras movía la mano _"solo sonríe y saluda"_

-ah. Hola bastante bien y tu-

-igual y dime tienes algo que hacer en la tarde_-"por favor di que no"_

-no porque la pregunta_-"desde cuando tan buena?"_

-bueno es que yo si tenia planes y quería invitarte-

-así? Y adonde?-"_sabia que quería algo"_

-lo que pasa es que tengo que ver a mi novio durante el entrenamiento para salir después con el-

"_esta tipa esta loca"_-ósea déjame resumirlo-ponía cara de fastidio-quieres que te acompañe para que no estés sola en el entrenamiento y dejarme de violinista cuando termine-

-no espera no lo tomes así-"_que malhumorada"_

-estonces como-"_espero una buena explicación"_

-bueno Sai no será el único que este en el entrenamiento- tratando de persuadir a Temari-también estará el resto del equipo o al menos los principales 6, yo te presentares a todos-con cara de picardía- y no me niegues que todos estas guapos-le dio un codazo haciendo que Temari se sonroje- y tu podrás escoger a cualquiera-

-sabes cambie de opinión_-"chicos en bandeja de plata quien se negaría"_

-si!!!!-

-pero no iré por los chicos si no porque quiero entrenar un poco con ellos quiero averiguar porque son tan famosos-

-esta bien lo bueno es que iras-"_quien? te cree, obvio que vas por los chicos"_

Las dos se encaminaron hacia la cancha donde practicarían y al llegar ya vieron a 5 chicos de 6 que esperaban en la puerta a su capitán.

-Hola a todos!!!-grito Ino de un poco lejos mientras se iba acercando

-hola- respondieron todos

-hola mi amor-

-hola hermosa- le dijo Sai mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso

-quiero presentarles a una amiga-cuando se separo de Sai

-ella es Temari-dijo mientras mostraba a Temari- Temari el es Naruto-

-Como estas es un Gusto!!!- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-El es Kiba-

-Hola estas hermosa-

-gracias-

-el es Sasuke y el neji-

-Hola chicos- los dos se limitaron a mover la mano y sonreírle

-bueno y ya conoces a mi novio Sai-

-si un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Sai y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-pero porque no entramos ya-reclamo Ino

-es que aun no llegue Shikamaru-dijo algo molesto Naruto-y necesitamos 6 para empezar a jugar-

-yo podría jugar con ustedes si quieren-

-claro! entonces empezamos- grito Naruto y entro a la cancha

-los quipos serán de 3, el primero estarán Sai Kiba y Sasuke, en el segundo Naruto Temari y yo-dijo Neji, mas bien lo ordeno normalmente el lideraba cuando no estaba Shikamaru.

-esta bien-dijeron todos en conjunto

Ya en la cancha todos se encontraban listos para empezar el partido e Ino estaba sentada en las graderías apoyando a Temari y en otros momentos a Sai.

Al comenzar el juego los primeros en meter un aro fueron del quipo de Temari pero al continuar ya estaban empatados 12 a 12 y muy cansados Temari había demostrado ser una gran jugadora y los demás la elogiaban.

Pero cuando empezó el partido nuevamente llego Shikamaru aunque nadie lo noto mas que Ino el se fue acercando a la cancha viendo el partido y de repente.

-Miren es Shikamaru ya llego-Grito Kiba

-con 45 min. de retraso- concluyo Sasuke

- no me di cuenta de la hora –se defendió Shikamaru

-tampoco te diste cuenta que dejaste a tu equipo plantado mucho rato- le regañaba Temari-seguro te piensas que por ser el capitán tienes privilegios- mientras le veia molesta a la cara

Shikamaru la mira muy extrañado nunca la habia visto antes y todavía se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo claro que no era un creído pero al ser el capitán de un equipo muy reconocido, hace ya un buen tiempo que nadie le levantaba la voz, miro con cara de rareza a todos sus compañeros buscando una respuesta de quien era esa mujer pero en ese momento se detuvo a verla. _"ella no es como las demás chicas no, no lo es, ella es mas natural se ve en su rostro la verdadera molestia pero aun así se ve hermosa tiene un carácter fuerte y dominante definitivamente es muy diferente, nunca nadie con solo verla me habia echo sentir eso"_

-Ella es Temari amiga de Ino- la presento Neji,

"_Amiga de Ino? Espero que no sea tn superficial como ella"_-que problemáticas son las mujeres, siempre hablando demás-

-que dices? Que soy problemática?-_"que se cree"_

-Es exacto lo que dije-

-tu… pero que te crees-Temari le apuntaba con el dedo

-nada solo que para niñatas superficiales como tu su lugar no esta en la cancha si no en los centros comerciales- _"se lo merce por gritarme"_

-que? Nisiquiera me conoces y dices que soy superficial, no puedes juzgarme así-

-bueno ya lo hice y creo que ya puedes irte-

-no lo are te demostrare que soy buena en la cancha-"y te tragaras tus palabras"

-bueno luego no llores cuando te rompas una uña-

-pero entonces habrá uno demás-Dijo Naruto

-yo saldré ustedes puedes seguir jugando- Sai fue quien se ofreció

-entonces que empiece el juego-anuncio Kiba.

Todos se dirigieron a la mitad de la cancha para sacar, Temari jugaba muy bien y siempre que podía metía aros,_ "parece que es muy bueno al menos comprobé que no es tan superficial"_ pero claro que Shikamaru no se quedaba atrás ya que el era el mas experimentado y aparte que organizaba muy bien a su pequeño equipo, _"ya veo porque su equipo siempre gana no solo por sus habilidades sino por el cerebro del equipo"_ paso mas o menos una hora y seguían jugando.

-Chicos ya termino su tiempo y gana el equipo de Shikamaru con una diferencia de 8 puntos-anuncia Sai.

En la cancha todos se detienen y se van hacia los demás de graderías- bueno creo no eres un tan creído sino no te obedecería tu equipo- se intento disculpar Temari ya que quedo sorprendida de las habilidades del Nara

-y yo me debo retractar "_tu no eres como Ino_" tu si sabes jugar muy bien- Concluyo Shikamaru mientras le extendía la mano como disculpa, Claro que Temari la estrecho pero al hacerlo los dos sintieron algo extraño y la retiraron rápidamente, "_que me esta pasando que es esto que siento" _pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron con los demás al llegar ya todos hablaban de otro tema.

-Bueno entonces mañana saldremos todos en parejas como citas múltiples-Informaba Ino

-Yo no creo que pueda tengo que ayudar a mi hermana en algo, será en otra- dijo Kiba

-bueno pero la próxima no nos falles- dijo mientras miraba a Kiba-pero los demás irán verdad-´

-Si!!! Yo puedo ir con mi adorada Hinata- Gritaba entusiasmado Naruto

-No te preocupes por Sakura, Sasuke yo le diré y seguro que puede-dijo Ino.A todo esto tanto Shikamaru como Temari se sentían fuera de la conversación porque ninguno tenia pareja

-yo le preguntare a Ten Ten-dijo Neji

-Si todo perfecto pero y tu Shikamaru con quien iras??-pregunto Ino

-Temari también tienes que venir y trae a tu novio-le dijo Naruto a Temari

-es que yo no tengo novio-dijo algo apenada

-kiaaaaa se me ocurrió algo como ninguno tiene con quien ir y queremos que los dos nos acompañen porque no van juntos-

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capi el segundo se tratará de su salida en parejas.

Esperare sus comentarios Bye.


	2. agua bikinis y chicas hace mucho calo

No se olviden los pensamientos están _"entre comillas y cursiva"_

Les dejo la conti

_**Agua Bikinis y Chicas…hace mucho calor!**_

-Temari también tienes que venir y trae a tu novio-le dijo Naruto a Temari

-es que yo no tengo novio-dijo algo apenada

-kiaaaaa se me ocurrió algo como ninguno tiene con quien ir y queremos que los dos nos acompañen porque no van juntos- pregunto Ino

-si después de todo somos un equipo y siempre debemos estar juntos que dices Shikamaru-le pregunto Naruto

-si Temari acepta, no hay ningún problema por mi-dijo con desinterés Shikamaru

-me encantaría ir con ustedes-respondió Temari

-estonces todo preparado nos encontraremos mañana a las 3 para partir-

-partir?? y específicamente a donde iremos?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a las aguas termales es un bonito lugar nos podríamos quedar durante una noche-explicaba Ino_ "una buena excusa para estar solo con Sai toda la noche"_-están todos de a cuerdo el que tenga alguna objeción levante la mano-

Ya que nadie levanto la mano, eso era un si definitivo, después de esa votación se quedaron a charlar un rato mas, en el cual Temari se iba haciendo muy amiga de todos y entre todos se llevaban muy bien hasta que se hizo de noche y cada quien tuvieron que ir a sus casas, pero como era ya un poco tarde primero acompañaron a Temari a casa después a Ino y finalmente los chicos se fueron.

Al día siguiente Temari estaba algo nerviosa por no saber que cosas necesitaría llevar y empezó a ver todas sus cosas, normalmente no le importaría pero ahora le interesaba porque no quería verse mal delante de Shikamaru a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndolo ya se llevaba muy bien con el, y aparte ya sentía una atracción física hacia el, acomodo algunas cosas a su maleta y de pronto recibió una llamada_. "quien podra ser?"_

-Hola-

-Hola Temari habla Ino-

-ah hola como estas Ino-

-bien, te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa, estamos aquí con todas las chicas y después iremos con los chicos para el paseo-

-estaré ahí dentro de unos minutos-

-ok pero no te olvides de tus cosas-

-claro nos vemos-

-no te tardes bye-Temari colgó el teléfono y termino de guardar sus cosas para dirigirse a casa de Ino.

Toc toc-hola Temari ya llegaste pasa-Temari entro en casa de Ino y se dirigieron a su cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata, Sakura y Tenten.

-hola a todas de tiempo que no nos vemos-

-hola Temari- respondieron todas juntas

-bueno ya que estamos aquí todas porque no hablamos del paseo-dijo Sakura

-ah, Temari es verdad que iras con Shikamaru?- Pregunto Tenten

-si es verdad el no tenia con quien ir y yo tampoco así que iremos juntos-

-que suerte tienes hay muchas chicas que andan tras el y tu con un día de conocerlo ya tienes una cita- Dijo Sakura mientra le daba un codazo

-supongo pero yo no le veo la gran cosa solo es un chico mas- respondió Temari

-a nosotras no nos mientas se veía en tu cara que te gustaba –le molestaba Ino mientras le daba un codazo

-eso no es cierto solo me cae muy bien - se defendió Temari

-por ahora-completo Tenten

-además solo me molestan con el porque los otros son sus novios que harían si les digo que me gusta uno de ellos-les decía con malicia Temari pero al ver sus caras de asesinas que ponían se asusto mucho-era una broma no se lo tomen enserio, se ve que los quieren-

-si yo amo mucho a Naruto-dijo Hinata que todo el tiempo estaba callada

-en fin veo que trajiste pocas cosas Temari nos quedaremos una noche te es suficiente-

-yo creo que si-

-trajiste traje de baño-

-………-

-se te olvido verdad-

-eh creo que si-

-no te preocupes yo te prestare uno-le decía Ino mientras que de un cajón sacaba muchos, pero por lo que se veía a plena vista todos eran muy extravagantes y sensuales.

-Ino tu te pondrás una de esos- pregunto Hinata

-si!, no me digan que de ustedes son mayas y no bikinis-

-…….-

-bueno tengo suficiente para todas-decía mientras sacaba mas y empezaba a enseñárselos.

"_gracias Hinata" _pensaban todas por que por su comentario tendrian que vestir lo que Ino le daba.

De pues de escoger cada una un bikini que le haga bien, se cambiaron y se dirigieron donde los chicos, ellos ya estaban ahí esperándolas y después de saludarse se dirigieron a la parada de buses para irse.

Al llegar Neji fue a registrarlos y le entregaron 5 llaves se dirigió hacia los demás y les fue entregando las llaves.

-esta en para Naruto-y le dio la llave

-Vamos a desempacar Hinata-le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar jalándole de la mano muy entusiasmado y le dio un beso en la frente

-siempre tan hiperactivo, esta es para Sasuke-

-nosotros también iremos a desempacar no encontraremos en media hora en la piscina-

-esta bien, esta para Sai y ustedes no se tarden-les decía a Sai e Ino

-no lo aremos que desconfiado- le decía Ino mientras se llevaba a Sai. _"aunque no prometo nada"_

-esta es para ti Shikamaru, estas con Temari en un cuarto-el la tomo "_mierda en que me metí yo solo en un cuarto con Temari eso si que suena mal, pero por ahora es solo mi amiga"_

-nos vamos problemática, voy a dormir en esa media hora-

-sabes Shikamaru eres un vago-y los dos se marcharon

-esta es la llave de nuestra habitación Tenten-

-y que esperamos-Le dijo Tenten mientras le abrazaba y se dirigían los dos a su habitación

Ya cada uno estaba en su habitación Naruto salio al balcón con Hinata, le abrazaba de la espalda y le decía cosas dulces al oído y ella le miraba con los ojos muy dulces.

Sasuke se encontraba desempacando y Sakura no le dejaba en paz queriendo que le tome atención, pero Sasuke no le prestaba la minima atención.-Sasuke si no me quieres solo dímelo-le decía Sakura mientras se sentaba en su cama de espaldas a Sasuke,

El se dio cuenta que había echo sentir mal a Sakura, así que se puso de rodillas en frente de ella-perdona es que buscaba esto para ti tómalo-era un bonito collar que el había comprado el día anterior, Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso.

Con Sai, el se encontraba en la cama sentado mientra dibuja a Ino que posaba en la ventana muy sexi, poco a poco se fue acercando a su novio mientras el daba los últimos detalles para el dibujo ella lo besaba por toda la cara y el cuello, haciendo que Sai suspirara.

Con Neji, Tenten se encontraba echa en la cama y Neji encima de ella besándola mientras le decía cuanto la quería y ella respondía con las mismas palabras dulces.

Con Shikamaru, el se encontraba echado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca

Tratando de descansar-acoso no tienes que desempacar-preguntaba Temari mientras ella si lo hacia,

-no mujer yo solo sacare mis cosas de mi maleta cuando las necesite-se dio la vuelta para poder dormir

-eres un vago, pero, para tu mala suerte ya paso la media hora y todavía no estas vestido para la piscina-se dio la vuelta a mirarla

- tu tampoco lo estas-dijo y se levanto

-yo primero me cambiare en el baño y después tu-

-que y que paso con las damas primero-lo retaba

-pero tu aún no desempacas y yo no lo are-

-esta bien pero te apuras vago-el se metió al baño y salio con una bata de baño después de un rato

-iré a la piscina nos vemos ahí-y salio del cuarto Temari se dirigió al baño a cambiarse insegura por el bikini que le había prestado Ino. al salir se dirigió a la piscina con la bata puesta, allí ya se encontraban todos los demás hablando.

-estabas tardando Temari-dijo Sakura

-ya que estamos todas porque no vamos a tomar algo-dijo Tenten mientras que apuntaba un bar en medio de la piscina y para tomar algo tenían que sacarse las batas.

-yo creo que nosotros nadaremos un poco mientras toman sus jugos-dijo Sasuke, Todos estuvieron de a cuerdo y los chicos se entraron a la piscina.

Las chicas por su lado fueron sacándose sus batas y dejando a todos boquiabiertos, Hinata lleva un traje celeste conformado por un pequeño short con la parte de arriba que se amarraba por delante, Sakura llevaba uno de color rosa era un bikini unido por el medio con una abertura en el ombligo y sin tirantes, Tenten llevaba uno de color plomo con unas bragas diminutas y con la parte de arriba cruzado que se amarraba en el cuello, Ino llevaba uno de color naranja, que era unas tiras largas que subían cruzadas para cubrir sus senos y amarrarse en el cuello ,y finalmente Temari llevaba uno color negro con bragas con tirantes y la parte de arriba eran dos estrellitas que cubrían lo debido y también se amarraban con delgados tirantes en la espalda. Realmente eran demasiados sexi porque para molestia de sus novios otros chicos se quedaron viendo, todas se metieron a la piscina y fueron al bar donde el agua no llegaba muy alto.

-Chicas creo que a todos les gustaron nuestros trajes-dijo muy emocionada Ino

-creo que nos excedimos-dijo Sakura

-es verdad no volveremos a hacerte caso Ino- completo Tenten

-si-dijeron resignadas Hinata y Temari

-pero que les pasa, no les gusta que varios chicos estén tras de ustedes o que-dijo algo molesta Ino

-nosotras tenemos nuestros propios chicos y no necesitamos de mas-dijo molesta Tenten

-esta bien pero porque se molestan-mientras movía las manos intentando calmarlas

Después de terminar de tomar sus jugos se dirigieron donde los chicos, ellos estaban sentados a un lado después de haberles dado una paliza a otros que intentaban acercarse a sus novias inclusive Shikamaru. Al llegar donde ellos cada una se acerco a su propio novio y alejándose, dejando a Temari y Shikamaru solos.

Con Tenten- Neji tienes los puños rojos que paso-pregunto mientras miraba sus manos

-nada en especial aunque puedo decir que es culpa tuya-

-mía pero si yo no hice nada-

-claro te pusiste ese traje "_extremadamente sexi"_ atrayendo la atención de varios chicos y tuve que dejarles claro que ya tienes novio-claro que lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado porque normalmente no decía ese tipo de cosas

-que paso con el todo serio Neji, no eras el que se peleaba por ahí como si nada-

-yo tampoco lo entiendo pero se que es culpa tuya-le agarro de la cintura

-otra ves con eso, y dime de que mas me culpas- mientras le acariciaba la cara

-te culpo de que mi corazón lata tan rápido, de que me sienta celos por ti, de que me halla enamorado por primera ves, y de que diga todas estas tonterías en vos alta- pero no pudo continuar porque Tenten le había besado con muchas ansias y necesidad…

Con Hinata-como es que mi dulce y tierna Hinata se halla atrevido a ponerse algo así-le dijo Naruto al oído de su amada

-no te gusta?-pregunto algo decepcionada

-que si me gusta?, me fascina, pero-

-pero.. que- Naruto tomo a Hinata y la sentó entre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba

-lo que pasa es que me cuesta compartirte, que todos te miren-

-te molesta que me halla vestido así-

-en lo absoluto, porque como somos novios puedo dejar bien en claro que eres mia alejando al enemigo-

-alejando al enemigo? Y como-

-mira-le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia un chico que intentaba acercarse mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Hinata. En eso momento Naruto tomo a Hinata la puso contra la pared de la piscina la abrazo atrayéndola al cuerpo.

-ahora le enseñare que ya tienes dueño-y dicho esto empezó a besarla con sobre todo mucha demanda.

Con Sakura-Sasuke que te parece mi traje-le pregunto Sakura

-es muy bonito-le dijo mientras le besaba el cachete-tal vez demasiado-y le dio un beso en la boca-Ellos se encontraban sentados en una parte no muy profunda del de la piscina, uno al lado del otro y con la mano del Uchiha abrazando a Sakura, la verdad que al el no le gustaba hacer tanto show y con una mirada asesina a cualquier pretendiente bastaba.

Con Ino, ella se encontraba bajo una sombrilla que se encontraba en medio de la piscina bastante ocultos y apartados de los demás-Ino siempre tienes que ponerte ese tipo de cosas?-le preguntaba mientras la besaba por el cuello.

-a ti te gusta ¿no?- pregunto mientras acariciaba el torso de su amante

-claro, pero cada ves, me es mas difícil contenerme, y la verdad no se que hacer, nunca lei sobre este sentimiento-

-solo déjate llevar no necesitas leer nada para estas situaciones- y así fue, Sai se dejo llevar por sus instintos, pero tal vez demasiado porque ahora no había nadie que volteara a verlos sin quedar completamente rojos de la vergüenza y algunos pervertidos que terminaban siendo golpeados por Sai.

Con Temari -creo que otra ves nos dejaron solos-

-es verdad, estos si que no saben que es un paseo entre amigos-

-pero no vinieron entre amigos todos están de novios aquí-

-problemáticos, ahora que todas se pusieron esas cosas seguro que tienen a mis amigos a sus pies-se quejo Shikamaru._ "aunque no creo que a ellos les molestes tanto"_

-como que esas cosas?- dijo molesta

-este… no quería decir cosas, es mas les queda muy bien-

-como?-

-eh… no es que me allá fijado solo que…-

-entonces-

-solo digo que los trajes son sexis-

-y nosotras ¿no?-

-también lo son -

-entonces si te fijaste-

-no, no lo hice-

-sabes que tienen novios ¿no? Y son tus amigos-

-si lo se por eso no me fije en ellas-

-…-

-no es que me allá fijado en ti-

-…-

-es decir si me fije que eres sex…-

-…-

-me refiero al traje-

-…-con una vena hinchada en la frente

-…-_"que digo cada vez se enreda mas todo"_

-¿entonces yo no?-

-si…yo solo decía…-Temari se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Shikamaru y que seguramente no fui su intención.

-esta bien dejémoslo así-dijo Temari

-gracias… y si eres boni…-

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Temari ya que una pelota de voli se dirigía a la cabeza de Shikamaru, Pero lo único que sintió era una presión en sus labios ya que gracias al balonazo en su cabeza Shikamaru se había inclinado hacia Temari dándole un beso accidental.

Aquí termino el segundo capi dejen sus criticas.

Enserio con confianza chics.

Bye.


	3. Amor declarado

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Temari ya que una pelota de voli se dirigía a la cabeza de Shikamaru, Pero lo único que sintió era una presión en sus labios ya que gracias al balonazo en su cabeza Shikamaru se había inclinado hacia Temari dándole un beso accidental.

_**Amor declarado**_

Pero inmediatamente se separo de Temari, porque no era correcto besar a las chicas de ese modo por más que quisiera y enserio lo quería.

-l…o…siento-dijo con vergüenza Shikamaru, aunque no se arrepentía del beso.

-no fue tu culpa no importa- dijo Temari, pero en cualquier otra situación lo hubiera mandado a volar. _"hoy tengo un gran día"_

-los demás ya no volverán- mientras le mostraba a las parejas en distintos lugares.

-tienes toda la razón, creo que más que un paseo lo tomaron como luna de miel-

-cierto…-resignado _"ahora estamos solos, tenias que ponerte ese traje"_

-quieres hacer algo-_ "deja de mirarme"_

-dime que- _"no sabia que podían ser tan grandes"_

-no se tal vez podríamos….-_"no mires hacia mis senos"_

-qué se te ocurre-_ "no debería mírala, mejor mírala de frente"_

_-_el lugar es grande podríamos hacer muchas cosas solo tenemos que decidirnos por una-_ "que bien dejo de mirarme, pero no había notado sus pectorales"_

"_ya no podré soportar mas"_ -primero cambiémonos de ropa-

"_la mejor idea en todo el día" _-y adonde iremos-

-te parece ir al jardín a descansar un rato-

-vago- _"pero ya no tendré esta vista (llanto)"_

-entonces que se te ocurre, mandona-

-no me pongas sobre nombres-

-tu empezaste-

-yo no empecé nada vago-

-esa bien así no llegaremos a ningún lado, are lo que desees-

-lo yo desee- _"lo que deseo justo ahora eres tu"_

_-_si lo que me pidas- _"porque lo que yo quiero es escucharte jadear mi nombre"_

-que tal si vamos a besar algo en el salón-

-como?-

-si vamos a comer algo al salon -

-las mujeres son tan problemáticas, quien las entiende-_"dijo besar, hum.. no me parecería mala idea"_

-entonces vamos o no-

- a cambiarnos- Temari salio del agua primero y después Shikamaru.

-contrólate…contrólate-susurraba para si Shikamaru.

-que quieres controlar-

-nada solo que iba por las batas-_"ella no tiene novio y la verdad me gusta mucho tal vez deba intentar algo"_ Los se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Temari se puede saber por qué no tienes novio-

-lo que pasa es que todos los chicos que me lo han pedido son unos tontos, y tú-

-bueno no ha habido chica me allá atraído de esa forma como para pedírselo-

-o es que eres muy exigente o realmente eres un tonto-

-tal vez exigente aunque…-

-aunque que-

-hay una chica que me gusta mucho-

-porque no se lo pides-

-no se si yo le gusto y es el tipo de chica que yo describiría como problemática-

-pensé que todas las mujeres son problemáticas-

-pero ella lo es más, por la forma que me hace sentir-

-parece que te gusta enserio, como es ella-

-bueno es rubia, bonita, y de buen cuerpo- Ya habían llegado a la habitación y Temari abrió la puerta de golpe.

-pero Ino tiene novio y es tu amigo-

-no me refería a Ino-

-entonces a quien-Shikamaru aprisiono a Temari contra la puerta ya cerrada.

-Temari tu me gustas, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, y quisiera que fueras mi novia, aceptas-Temari lo abrazo y beso muy descaradamente ya que se había aguantado mucho sus ansias.

-no entendí muy bien-dijo Shikamaru mientras le empezaba a dar otro beso aun mas fogoso.

-pues…pensé que eras… un genio…-le decía entre besos.

-no sabes cuanto me ha costado no lanzarme a besarte en todo el día-

-y ami-

Le dijo Temari mientras le besaba por todo el cuello, y Shikamaru pasaba sus manos por sus piernas.

-provocas un caos dentro de mi-decía Shikamaru mientras suspiros se escapaban de su boca provocados por los besos de Temari.

-un caos y como es eso-

-haces que mi cuerpo te desee aunque mi mente dice que debo contenerme-Subía sus manos desde sus muslo, su trasero y agarrándola de su cintura.

-y tu corazón? –pregunto mientras le sacaba la bata que llevaba.

-mi corazón dice que haga caso a tus deseos-la bata caía al suelo.

-sabes lo que yo deseo?-le besa por todos sus pectorales.

-dímelo-tratando aun de contenerse

-a ti- Y dicho esto Shikamaru ya no se contuvo mas, a agarro en brazos camino hacia la cama y la dejo con suma delicadeza mientras la besaba.-creo que también tomaremos el tiempo como luna de miel- dijo entre risitas Temari recordando lo que sus demás amigos hacían en estos precisos momentos. No recibió respuesta del Nara el solo se concentraba en besarla ese cuerpo que tanto había anhelado todo el día con desesperación, ahora era de el sin restricciones y Temari lo aceptaba, es mal aveces se aprovechaba de el como de su cuerpo se tratase.

Le fue sacando la bata rápidamente llegando al piso al igual que la otra, Temari se inclino para adelante, para darle paso de deshacerse de en ese momento molesto traje, al tenerla completamente desnuda debajo de el solamente con mirarla se quedaba extasiado, y notando que el ya no llevaba nada, cortesía de Temari, beso todo su cuerpo dejando marcas, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran jadeos y sus nombres que se repetían una y otra ves provocado por la excitación con el solo echo de que sus cuerpos se rozaran aunque lo que pasaba era mas que unos simples roces, Temari se ocupaba de jugar con el asunto de Shikamaru mientras el no dejaba sin atender a los senos de ella. Hubo un momento que Temari no aguantaba mas y ella misma dirigió la hombría de Shikamaru hasta la entrada de ella, El entendiendo lo que pedía hizo caso y poniéndose en una posición correcta la penetro de golpe, por lo cual Temari soltó un grito de dolor, que prácticamente Shikamaru la callo con un beso, espero un momento en esa posición para que pasar el dolor y una ves que este se convirtió en placer empezó a moverse muy rápido cada ves iba aumentando la velocidad, hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo, y el callo exhausto alado de ella, tomo las sabanas de la cama y se taparon.

-estas cansada?- pregunto mientras le acariciaba sus brazos.

-Shika te amo-le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso

-y yo a ti- Temari se puso esta ves encima de Shikamaru y empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Shikamaru mientras le besaba.-la respuesta a mi primera pregunta es no verdad-

-porque? tu si- dijo mientras dirija su mano hacia abajo notando que lo que había hecho hace un momento había dado efecto ya que Shikamaru se encontraba otra ves excitado y completamente duro.

-no, pero la noche es larga y recién empieza-

-kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Los dos escucharon un grito en la puerta, era Hinata que habia entrado y sorprendido, se dio la vuelta muy apenada para irse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta hablo.- todos comeremos en el salón, cuando se desocupen pueden ir-Y finalmente cerro la puerta.

Shikamaru se levanto se dirigió hacia la puerta y la seguro-no creo que noten nuestra ausencia- dijo y se volvió a la cama.

-creo que les dimos algo de que hablar al menos por todo un mes-

-si tendremos que alejarnos de ellos , pero no será problema-

-por-

-tendré mas tiempo para ti-

Ambos volvieron a sus asuntos, que duraron toda la noche, y al día siguiente tuvieron que aceptar los molestos comentarios indirectos que les daban, sin poder decir nada ya que prácticamente le habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, en el caso de Temari con las manos en Shikamaru y viceversa.

Aquí termina el tercer y ultimo capitulo

Totalmente dedicado al shikatema

bye


End file.
